


A Late Night Snack

by TooManyFandomsToBeSane



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, HeeJay is underrated I love them, Jay gets spooked easily, M/M, heeseung is in love with ramen wbk, hugs and cuddles yes please, its domestic fluff yall, platonic, please support my children enhypen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyFandomsToBeSane/pseuds/TooManyFandomsToBeSane
Summary: Jay woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Heeseung's bunk is empty. He wasn't phased, however; his hyung habitually stayed up past everyone else's bedtimes. The boys ended up sharing some ramen and cuddles in the kitchen, but who knew that a glass cup could be scary?
Relationships: Lee Heeseung & Park Jongseong | Jay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	A Late Night Snack

**Author's Note:**

> HeeJay is one of my favorite platonic ships rn and I was inspired to write this bc of Enhypen&Hi. Enjoy, my lovely Engenes!

Jay’s consciousness slowly faded in, much to his dismay. The realization hit that he was in desperate need of a glass of water. 

Fighting through the sleepiness, Jay slowly rolled over to his phone, which was charging next to his bunk, and glanced at the time. 

Mentally groaning, he put the phone down and sat up, checking on his members as they slept. 

Heeseung’s bed was empty, but he wasn’t worried, as he knows that the eldest habitually stays up way past the others’ bedtimes. He guessed that some late-night company in the kitchen would be nice anyway.

Making sure to stay light on his feet to avoid waking his brothers, Jay padded down the hall towards the kitchen, his body in dire need of water but his drowsiness hindering movement.

As expected, Heeseung was seated at their dining table; his back was facing Jay, phone in front of his face with one airpod in, and an unmade package of ramen sitting in front of him (it had clearly not been touched for a while). 

As he walked over to the cupboard to select a glass, Jay said quietly, “Hyung, you should really be sleeping, it’s nearly three in the morning.”

Jumping at the sudden appearance of his friend, Heeseung quickly gathered his wits and said, “Then why are you up?”

“Thirsty. Couldn’t wait ‘til morning.”

“Ah.”

As Jay gulped down a full cup of water, Heeseung made his way over to the younger, holding the ramen in one hand and his phone in the other. 

“I meant to make this a couple of hours ago, but I got distracted by Engenes on Twitter so now I’m hungry and too tired to cook. Can you make it for me?” He tried to use his innocent puppy pout against Jay, the latter obviously not falling for it, but he was too tired to argue. Eh, he was hungry too, why not?

Grabbing the package, he turned on the stove and attempted to find a pan that was clean (Sunghoon always insisted on doing the dishes, but did he do them last night? Of course not! Nope, he was too busy trying to beat Sunoo at UNO). 

As he stood at the stove, managing the food, Heeseung slowly stepped from beside Jay to behind him, engulfing him in a back hug, arms loose around his middle as to not interfere with his cooking abilities. Jay smiled down at the ramen. He had a soft spot for his hyung, and it was obvious.

After a moment or two, the younger tried to make conversation.

“I can’t believe you still wear that pink hoodie we ruined at I-Land,” said Jay, referencing the sweatshirt that Heeseung was wearing.

“What do you mean ruined? You made it fashionable. And of course I would keep it, you made it for me.”

“Hyung, don’t get all mushy on me, it’s too early in the morning and I’m not fully awake.”

“Well then I don’t think you should be working in a dangerous kitchen, Jongseong-ie.”

“Oh, gee, if someone didn’t force me to make their precious ramen!”

Heeseung laughed at that, burying his cheek in Jay’s shoulder as he finished up the food.

The two boys, who had known each other the longest out of the other members, sat side by side at the table, inhaling the noodles like they had never seen ramen once in their life. They ate right out of the skillet (seeing how there weren’t two clean plates thanks to Sunghoon) in comfortable silence, a quiet that only comes at three am with your best friend. 

“Thanks for making me food, I’ve been so hungry because of practice lately. Even when I eat dinner, I'm hungry again by midnight.”

“No problem, hyungie. You do need to go to bed, though. As a legal parent of Enhypen, I demand that you go straight to sleep after eating.”

Even Jay himself laughed at that one, Heeseung following suit. Jay thought his hyung’s eye smile was so cute, even if it was a bit worn out from the late outing. 

After a couple of seconds, the elder’s broad smile softened, and he said, “I’m glad to have debuted with you. Truly.” His wide eyes revealed his emotions, and at this point, Jay could read Heeseung like a book.

The younger responded with his adorable side smile and a, “You too, hyung. We finally made it.”

Jay proceeded to be scared senseless by his glass cup shifting in the sink, which caused a mini avalanche of dishes to collide with one another.

Of course, he blamed it on ghosts. Would he really be Jay if he didn’t?

Now held tightly in Heeseung’s arms as he stared down the sink, Jay insisted that his hyung attend him everywhere. The rational part of him knows that it was just the dishes, but what if? A ghost? Lived in their dorm??

Heeseung laughed to himself, seeing the usually cool Jay so spooked, and hoped that the others didn’t wake up from the so-called “ghost”. 

After forcing the “fearless ace”, as Jay put it, to put away the cooking materials while the latter stood by wielding a spatula, wanting to be nowhere near the sink, the younger clung to Heeseung as they made their way back to the hallway.

Seeing how it was obvious that Jay was not letting go of the eldest any time soon, Jay quickly let his hyung change and wash his face, and then the two were quietly crawling into Heeseung’s bottom bunk. 

Exhausted as he was, Heeseung laid on his back and immediately fell asleep. With his belly full of Jay’s good cooking and a little brother to cuddle with, it was no wonder he zonked out so fast. 

Jay, who still has the jump-scare-adrenaline feeling in his body, laid on the side of the bed closest to the wall, hugging Heeseung’s side. His leg was draped across the others’ and his arm was hugged across the elder’s waist, making sure that if any ghosts came to get either of them, it would have to physically pry Jay away from Heeseung. 

As the adrenaline faded and sleep once again overtook Jay’s mind, he made a mental note to have the others chastise the eldest in the morning. If Jungwon brings up Heeseung’s bad habit of staying up too late, then there is a significant chance that their older brother will listen. Jungwon is, after all, his son, whom he would do anything for. 

He also made a mental note to wake up the earliest, or at least try to; if the other members found him cuddled up to Heeseung, especially after finding out about the ghost, he would be teased relentlessly for a week.

Well, maybe it was worth it if it meant he could be with Heeseung.

**Author's Note:**

> Jungwon is the leader of Enhypen and I'm so proud of him!!! Look forward to their November 30th debut, and as always, comments are welcome!


End file.
